


Pregnant Madoka Magica

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Hyperpregnancy, Other, Out of Character, Pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: When Homura arrives in one timeline, she discovers one big change: She's pregnant. But she finds out Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Madoka are as well. Especially since they were waiting for her arrival in the hospital and it gets stranger upon leaving it. How will this timeline pan out? Will update slowly.





	1. The beginnings

Homura said to herself upon arrival, "Another day, another timeline, wonder how this one pans out?" She then put her hand on her belly and felt something strange, it seemed larger than normal. This made Homura quickly pull off the blanket and she was stunned to see what she saw: A round belly fitting that of a expectant mother on her body. 

Homura said, "Is this real?" As if to confirm it she felt a kick. Homura said, "It's definitely real for sure now; I'm pregnant and judging by my size I must be 7 and a half months in. Well this just complicates thing now doesn't it? As if to throw a wrench into my goal this timeline has me having a bit of a handicap in the form of this unborn child. This of course likely means I'll have to think more strategically this time around. Hmm?" Homura stopped talking to herself when she heard knocking on the door. Who came in surprised Homura since it further reinforced that she had to do things differently in this timeline.

When she opened the door she saw Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami all waiting for her. She then noticed they too, were pregnant. Homura thought, "Now there's a big change right then and there, those I know the most were waiting for me at the door AND they're pregnant like me." Madoka said, "Hello again Homura, nice to see you again, we were waiting just outside for you to arrive in our timeline." That further stunned Homura, it seems Madoka and the others somehow retained their memories of the jump. Mami said, "I know how you are going to go and get that flat like you normally do, but umm, I think if you resided at my place instead wouldn't that make things easier for you?" 

Having a central base of operations seemed fine in Homura's eyes so she said, "Sure, why not?" And did her usual routine before heading to Mami's home.

Upon finishing up on figuring how she wants her area to be Homura asked, "Why are we all pregnant?" Sayaka said, "Blame the one writing this story because they've got quite a dirty mind." Everyone looked at Sayaka like she said something she shouldn't which frankly, she had. Sayaka said in embarrassment, "Looks like I broke the 4th wall on accident didn't I?" Mami then said, " Now as you know Homura, being pregnant will likely cause you to be more cautious since you are having certain hormones as a result so don't be surprised if you do things differently." 

Homura knew what Mami said was true, she was going to be doing things a bit different than normal due to her pregnancy. She then said, "So, what's the names of the kids inside your bellies?" Mami said, "Oh right! I forgot about that. My child's name is Chiku, Madoka's is Marina since Marina seems to love seafood, Sayaka's is Asuka because it was the name of someone Sayaka knew of in a manga, and Kyoko's is Rinko. What about you Homura? We know at least you have a girl developing like the rest of us." That got Homura's attention. She didn't even think of a name yet. She then decided and said, "I think I'll name my child Masamune, after a legendary blade." Everyone said that's a good name.

Homura learned in this timeline after some further conversing, apparently both Madoka and Sayaka's parents had some special business to do outside of Mitikihara and wouldn't return until late into May, so Mami was in charge of looking after them. This gave Homura an idea, since Madoka was going to be living in Mami's residence alongside Sayaka, Kyoko, and herself this means that in a way she doesn't have as much of a reason to enroll in Madoka's school like she normally would, especially since they all somehow retained their memories. Also it seems that since they are all pregnant, the school has allowed them to be on maternity leave which further gets rid of the reason that Homura has to enroll in this timeline.

Just then Homura heard knocking on the door. Mami said, "Come in!" And Homura saw what was possibly the 2 most beautiful women she ever saw. But they also had big bellies too one far larger than the other and they apparently only wore enough clothing to at least cover their massive boobs and nether regions. But then she saw what else they had, the smaller one had pointed ears while the larger one had fox ears as well as 9 tails. Mami said, "Homura these two ladies are Elvira the Elf girl and Horani the kitsune girl. They are also going to be accompanying us in my home. As you can guess both of them really like to show off in public with how scantily clad they are." Homura couldn't deny that at all, these two newcomers wore only underwear upon arrival. But there was yet another big difference in this timeline, in this one, monster girls exist.

Homura scratched her head a bit, clearly wondering how this will affect the outcome. Mami said, "I know what you are thinking and let's just say monster girls, especially these two are very strong and aid us magical girls in fighting witches, or as they call them, abominations. I've heard rumors that some are so strong they easily destroyed some incarnations of the strongest witch of them all. And from what I've seen or heard Walpurgisnacht grief seeds are massive and never seem to have a limit as to how much corruption they hold, which if you ask me, is a great award for doing so." Homura couldn't deny that one at all, a grief seed that had a bottomless amount of corruption that it could hold would be a great award, but strangely that incubator that kept throwing a wrench into Homura's plans never showed up.

Homura figured anyway that since it was only the first day, that annoyance was likely out looking for other candidates at this time.


	2. Dawn of the 2nd day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the start of the 2nd day and now Homura notices that she and her friends have had their pregnancies increased by one. Also Homura has noticed she has been a lot more open as of late. Still these monster girls that also occupy the same space are odd, but they have good intentions.

Homura has been surprisingly chatty to Madoka and the others as of late especially since they now carry twins for some reason. The others figured that it was likely due to hormones affecting her. But then there's Elvira and Horani. These two really seem to enjoy their appearance as enormous girls.

Homura then noticed 5 other doors that were clearly bedrooms that were unoccupied at this time. Homura asked Mami and she explained, "Four of those doors are supposed to have a monster girl in it and the last one has a sixth magical girl supposed to occupy it. Problem is they haven't shown up yet." Homura asked, "Who is this sixth girl?" Mami said, "Really you don't know who it is? It's Nagisa! Compared to the other timelines her mother is alive and well. As for the monster girls, each magical girl is supposed to have their own monster girl guardian." Just then more knocking occurred. Mami said, "Oh! Speaking of which." And she opened the door.

There was Nagisa and behind her were the four guardians. There was a Lamia named Laya who looked enormous with her belly and breasts, a Sylph named Simona who was clearly seven times more so, a water dragon girl named Aqua who was in terms of size halfway between Laya and Simona in terms of size of her pregnancy, and lastly a Lilim named Lilina who was the largest of them all, being ten times more full of life than Simona was. All were in just their underwear except for Lilina who was completely naked, but Homura suspected that since Lilina was a member of the succubi area of monster girls it was to be expected.

Due to how Homura and the others now had another child growing inside their bellies except for Nagisa of course they decided on ideal names for them. Mami named her new child Shinku, Madoka named hers Rikku, Sayaka named hers Katsuragi, Kyoko's Moko, and Homura's Murasaki.

Just then they felt thirsty and Lilina said, "Drink from our milk girls!" Homura was confused but Mami said, "Play along." Before starting to feed from Horani's milk. Homura noticed Lilina was right next to her. Seeing how the others were doing it Homura began sucking from Lilina. She felt the creamy and delicious milk go down into her stomach. When she and the others finished she said, "Wow! Now that's milk! Very filling and nutritious too!" Mami said with a chuckle, "That's Monster girl milk for you, the most nutritious and filling type of milk there is, and we magical girls get to enjoy it exclusively." Homura said, "For a timeline this one has got to be my favorite because of these monster girls, despite being heavily pregnant. I feel like we may have a good shot at beating Walpurgis Nacht this time around. And also your usual cause of death Mami in the timelines is guaranteed to be avoided in this one which comes from-" Mami cut her off with, "Having my head get torn off by a witch, I know that." 

Homura thought, "I'm being way more lively as of late and being far more open-minded too. I have a feeling part of it is due to my pregnancy and also these monster girls providing backup for us. But I especially think it's due to how Madoka and the others retained their memories so I don't have much to hide because they already know. Yes, this will likely be my favorite timeline for real. I also hope this one I can finally end this loop I'm in, and for real this time because I would hate having to keep jumping until I find another timeline like this one." 

Homura checked her soul gem and noticed it was crystal clear and sparkling. Mami said, "Monster girl milk has also been known to clean soul gems and also 'fortify' them by making it so it takes eight times as much magic to corrupt it than before. It only lasts for a day though and the gem cleansing and fortifying aspect has a cool down of sorts where we have to wait three days before that can be used again. This of course allows us to take on greater witches more easily." Homura said, "Now that's a big boost!" Mami said, "Indeed." Homura said, "Where's Kyubey?" Mami said, "Oh him? He's not the one you know, this one is more nomadic, but he does like to be in hotspots of candidates like the mall, but he is at least smart and only grants wishes to those who really need it." Homura said, "Interesting, this one is more tolerable compared to the one I know. I definitely want to ensure the loop I'm in ends in this timeline since it's really showing how it's my favorite one so far."


	3. The daily life 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a weird reimagining of what the cast does when not hunting or at school and contains references to other games.

Homura knew it was going to be a dull day when she heard Sayaka say in frustration, "God dang it! I was so close to beating that boss! Stupid timer had to run out on the turn I felled the boss but didn't beat its minions." She went to the commotion and saw why: There was a game over screen with one enemy remaining that didn't seem that strong. 

Sayaka said in a defeated tone, "Oh well, guess I'd better farm for rare food." Homura inquired with a hand on her belly, "What are you trying to do?" Sayaka said, "Oh! Didn't see you there Homura. I'm playing one of my favorite games, Epic Battle Fantasy 5. Thing is I was fighting Matteus, a shadow version of one of the characters and I had a time limit to beat the entity but it ran out just as I was about to win. What made the fight worse is that I was unable to use my Ultimate attacks. Okay imagine this Homura, picture us fighting a witch and we couldn't use our finishers like Mami being unable to use her signature move against this witch and we only had a certain amount of time to beat it before some gas flooded the room that was deadly to us magical girls and just before we could deal the final blow the gas comes in and kills us instantly. That's what happened here." Homura shuddered at the thought of being unable to use her time freeze against a witch and having a time limit to do so.

Sayaka then continued with, "This was the first one I tried fighting the next one was going to be a machine named Lancelot. Thing is this guy would've prevented me from using my summons. Also he's made out of an alloy that renders him extremely resistant to physical attacks which means I'd have to magic against him. Thing is he calls for machines and monoliths which I hate with a passion. Okay imagine if there was a witch which is resistant to physical attacks meaning the more melee and archer girls like you and I are but weak against ones that actually do use real magic that's this guy." Homura seemed a bit frightened at the thought of a witch that was resilient to her attacks. 

Sayaka said, "Think that's all for now check on Kyoko would you kindly? I think she is currently playing one of those old first person type games." Homura said, "I may as well see what she is playing then."

Upon reaching Kyoko she was playing an old game alright in fact it seemed to depict a redneck being the main character. Homura asked, "What game is that?" Kyoko said, "Redneck Rampage, an old favorite of mine. Has some interesting themes going on in it. Oho yeah! Love that! But frankly think that's enough for that game today going to play a game called Postal 2. Really mature, just don't let Madoka see this one, especially since Im running it with the a week in paradise mod. Has catornadoes in it. Oh youre confused hmm? Well remember the Tasmanian devil from that old series that spun a lot well that's how these enemies work. Setting it to insane mode to cause the randomizer aspect to kick in. Now enemies will all have different weapons."

Homura watched as she rubbed her swollen belly with life inside Kyoko play the weird game. It was then she noticed that Kyoko was wearing something different from her normal attire as in she had her belly exposed. Homura asked why and Kyoko answered with, "I figured that since we were at home I might as well wear more revealing clothing. No harm there, in fact we all are aside from you." Homura only just now noticed how her friends wore clothing that exposed their bellies. So she decided to do the same. Homura also noticed how their breasts have grown, presumably to feed their still developing offspring. Homura decided to check on Mami now.

She saw Mami playing a weird game that seemed to be a romance MMO. She asked, "Why are you playing that?" Mami said, "It's for one, allowing me to know how to respond when Im with the man of my life. Two it's so my social skills don't get rusty." Homura said, "Point taken."

Then a memory resurfaced inside her mind about a song. Homura began singing it. Mami said, "That's a nice tune you know of Homura, where'd you learn it?" Homura said, "I don't know I just remembered it." And continued the tune. The activity inside Homura's womb started to slow. Mami said, "You know Homura we should compare our belly sizes." Homura noticed Mami's was a bit larger and Mami said, "I guess the reason my belly is larger is because of how I had a more motherly body. My old friends joked about how I had an ideal body for babymaking from time to time but now I see why." Homura figured out why: Mami acted motherly from time to time, especially around Nagisa when it was most apparent. Homura said, "It's nice chatting with you, but I should see Madoka now."

Upon finding Madoka she was playing some dress up games. She began singing the tune. Madoka said, "My my Homura, that's a nice tune you know of. It reminds me of happier times." Homura thanked her. She then said, "You heard Sayaka scream in frustration over there right?" Madoka said, "Yeah, she seemed pretty rattled. What happened?" 

Homura explained, "Sayaka lost a fight she was so close to winning due to a time limit expiring." Madoka said, "Oof, I hate it when that happens. Say Homura, can I drink your milk?" Homura said, "Why not?" And undid her clothes. Madoka noticed one of Homura's nipples leaking and began feeding. Homura said, "I've got plenty of milk for you." As she rubbed Madoka's head calmly while Madoka drank from Homura's engorged breasts. Homura moaned a little as Madoka fed from her milk. Eventually Madoka felt full and stopped. She said, "Thanks Homura I was a bit on edge and doing that calmed me down."

Homura sighed a little as she put her top back on. She resumed singing and Madoka said, "You have such a beautiful voice when you sing could that be a hidden talent you have without knowing about it?" Homura said, "I guess so. Say where are our guardians?" Madoka said, "Probably in one of their orgies they keep having. Don't ask why I know that I just do."

Homura decided to say to the other magical girls she'd be singing the song she remembered and started singing repeatedly to them as the Monster girl guardians were still doing their own thing right now. Kyoko said, "Dayum Homura, that's quite the good singing you have done." Sayaka said, "Yeah and it's very calming which I needed after that frustration I've had with that game." Mami said, "Couldn't agree more. And you Madoka?" Madoka replied with, "Yeah Homura could've been a great idol." Nagisa yawned as she said, "Yeah and it's making me sleepy." Sayaka said, "Yeah and it seems to calm my kids down like they're falling asleep. Maybe now that I've calmed down I can focus more easily on beating that boss." Madoka said, "Say, how about we see our children? I know of magic that will reveal our kids but it hardly strains my gem." And used it on everyone.

Sayaka said, "Why hello my children, nice to see you developing inside me and you get to see your new friends." It looks like the eyes of everyone's babies were open and they got to see the outside of their mothers for the first time even though they were still inside their respective bellies. Eventually the spell wore off and everyone said, "It's nice seeing our children and they are all very healthy." Homura asked, "So how did we get pregnant anyway?" Mami said, "If I recall, it was the wish of a very powerful magical girl who said, 'I wish for all magical girls to be full of life' after learning that many of us didn't last long." Homura said, "As for our guardians?" Mami shrugged as she said, "Not sure, they just showed up out of the blue. We weren't complaining though since it did increase the amount of time we girls lasted on average." Homura agreed since it does seem there aren't as many witches as she was used to. Kyubey was still nowhere to be found which made Homura ask, "Do incubators and guardians fight over the same resources as in grief seeds?" Mami gave her a weird look and said, "Yes they do which is why when a grief seed is used up incubators and guardians flock to it. I'm surprised you didn't piece that sooner."

So now Homura knew why Kyubey wasn't around: He was fighting over the same resources the guardians do. But she grinned in the process, anything that makes it harder for him to do his job is very good.


End file.
